


Colors

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrison2, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, character comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Some colors reconcile themselves to one another, others just clash."--Edvard Munch</i>
</p><p>There are plenty of similarities between the Wells Barry had known and the one he knows now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> [preussisch-blau-und-kadmium-auch](http://preussisch-blau-und-kadmium-auch.tumblr.com/) on tumblr prompted _Barrison2, colours_. This is what happened. Hope you like it!

There are plenty of similarities between the Wells Barry had known and the one he knows now. Aside from the obvious—like the tone of their voices, the narrow draw of their eyebrows when they were frustrated, the way they crossed their arms—there are smaller similarities that strike Barry deep to his core.

The way Harry says his name, _Mr. Allen_ , has the same lilt that Wells had. The soft motions of frustration as Harry scrubs at his face, a reflection of Wells in his wheelchair full of exasperation. Both men had equal adoration for Big Belly Burger, and the same order. They wore the same exact choice of clothes.

It’s as disconcerting as it was comforting. Disconcerting because it made it hard to trust Harry, at times, when he too closely resembled his previous counterpart; Barry knows he isn’t the only one who takes note of those similar moments. It was comforting too, though, because it told Barry on some level that the man he’d known before was in at least some ways the real Harrison Wells.

The red flush of anger that hid at the collar of their shirts, the identical color of their ice blue eyes gleaming, the not quite jet-black sheen of their hair—in personality and appearance they were nearly mirror palettes of one another.

And yet, for all the similarities, Barry vastly preferred to focus on the differences.

Where Wells’ anger was often born of carefully calculated plans gone awry, Harry’s was emotional and irrational and deeply human. The glint that had shined in Wells’ gaze was possessive and hungry and scheming, now that Barry can look back on it; Harry’s eyes shined with layers of hurt and anxiety and faltering confidence. Despite the same colors of hair, Barry intimately knew the soft gray roots blooming on Harry, signs of humanity that Wells had never shown genuinely.

There are troves of things about Wells that Barry doesn’t, will _never_ know the same way he knows about Harry.

Like how Barry knows that Harry blushes rather easily when it’s the right person talking—like Barry—and that the blush travels from the tip of his nose down to his navel. Barry knows how Harry pales, deathly so, when faced with his worst fears. Barry knows the faded pink of scars on Harry’s body from head to toe, could recite them from memory if asked.

Like how Barry knows there’s two small dates written in neat, black ink on his back shoulder blade and how one is Jesse’s birthday and the other is Harry’s anniversary with Tess. Barry knows Harry’s real favorite color is sunflower yellow though the older man would never be caught wearing it. Barry knows the color of Harry’s lips when their kiss-swollen and how Harry’s cock pinks when he’s hard.

 

The similarities between the two men don’t frighten Barry the way they did in the beginning. Even when new similarities arise, Barry doesn’t recoil like he used to. Even when the other members of STAR Labs tense, Barry can’t find it in himself to be afraid. His mind connects the similarities between the men but even then it’s a tenuous connection. It’s frail and linked, more than anything, by the fact Harry and Wells share a face.

For all the pieces of Wells that he can see in Harry, he can see the pieces of Harry himself so much _clearer_.


End file.
